Follow Me
"Follow Me" is a song recorded by singer Jamie Lynn Spears. It is the theme song to Zoey 101, and as such, is heard during the opening title. It was written by Spears' older sister, Britney Spears, along with the duo Bloodshy & Avant, and it was produced by the latter. Britney Spears also sings the background vocals for the song's chorus. A remixed piano instrumental version appears on the show's soundtrack, Zoey 101: Music Mix. Structure Follow Me is a rock pop song, and it makes heavy use of the electric guitar during the bridge and chorus. There is also a bass guitar, staccato string section and rock drums. Due to the full version never being released, the length of the song is unknown; however, the theme song version is exactly one minute long. Studio version As of July 2018, an official song in full has never been released or leaked in full. The only official versions of the song are the one-minute theme song version and the Zoey 101: Music Mix instrumental version. However, a demo version of the full song leaked in 2014. The singer of the demo is unknown, and several lyrical differences are noticeable. Different snippets of the song can be heard throughout the series. A different verse is heard during the ending credits, and another different verse is heard at the end of Back to PCA. Finally, an extended "yeah, yeah, yeah" outro is heard at the end of Jet X. Using these snippets, hundreds of fanmade "full versions" exist on YouTube. Meaning The song may perhaps be referring to Zoey's character and her life throughout her years at Pacific Coast Academy. "Follow me" likely is an allegory for Zoey's leadership skills, but may also be a reference to her ongoing relationship with Chase Matthews. Lyrics Verse 1: (Are you ready) Ooh, I know you see my standing here Do I look good my dear? Do I look good today (today, today)? Ooh ooh ooh I'm just another kind of girl And you wanna see my world So come and run away Yeah, yeah Chorus': If you wanna play Come and play today Let's just get away, yeah I will make you see All of the things that you can be Believe in yourself, come follow me Yeah, yeah, yeah Verse 2: Yeah yeah you ooh You just gotta let it loose And do what you choose to do Don't walk away Yeah, yeah Chorus: If you wanna play come and play today Let's just get away, yeah I will make you see All of things that you can be Believe in yourself, come follow Yeah, yeah, yeah Verse 3: Hey I wanna get inside your head And take all your fears away Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah The Stars are shining now Their shining all for you Yeah, yeah, you Don't Walk Away Yeah, yeah Chorus: If you wanna play come and play tody Let's just get away, yeah I will make you see (2x) All of things that you be Believed in yourself Come follow me Yeah, Yeah, yeah Trivia *In Dance Contest, Michael is seen singing a variation of the theme song where he says "and you wanna be my squirrel, and I look all away". Category:Songs